The invention relates to an arrangement in a conductor track, said conductor track comprising a connection groove extending in the longitudinal direction of the track for connecting devices to the conductor track by means of an adapter, current conductors arranged in the connection groove in the longitudinal direction thereof for supplying power by means of the adapter to the devices connected to the conductor track, and at least one signal conductor arranged in the conductor track for supplying by means of the adapter a control signal, such as a bus control signal, to the device connected to the conductor track.
The above track systems are currently used fairly commonly in various spaces for connecting lighting devices, electrical appliances and other similar devices to a power supply.
In prior art solutions it has not been possible, in general, to use device-specific control by a wired control circuit except by means of power current conductors of the track. In this case, the use of the power current conductors for supplying power is limited as regards said conductors. To build a control circuit by using a control cable is difficult or almost impossible in such a case.
To eliminate the above problems, a solution is found in which signal conductors are arranged onto the outer surface of a conductor track for supplying a control signal, such as a bus control signal, to a device, such as a lighting device, connected to the conductor track. This solution is disclosed in Finnish patent 101,758 (U.S. Pat. No 5,869,786).
The solution in accordance with Finnish patent 101,758 works well in practice. However, in certain situations esthetic values have posed a problem, i.e. in some cases persons in charge of interior design have found it difficult to accept a track solution where the signal conductors are visible, for instance. As regards electricity, the disposition of the signal conductors is a difficult electrical thing, since the power current conductors of the track easily cause interference to the signal conductors.